


Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: The great revelation of the Magical World to the Muggle World was, in fact, a honest to Merlin, accident.It all started when the four most powerful Duchal Houses of Europe decided to form an alliance to end the Second Global Wizarding War with an Ancient Ritual, causing a catastrophic reaction with their joined magicks that crossed every ward raised for protection until it reached the Muggle World, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of innocents.After such dreadful act, the Duchal Houses together with the Great Council decided to reveal their kind to the muggles, causing great commotion in the lesser men.Keeping the things from turning bad, Duke Gellert Rosier from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Roisier, was chosen as the representative from the Magical World.
Kudos: 1





	Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got

> Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die.- Herbert Hoover

* * *

When the Blood War was declared, Gellert had three weeks of being born. He grew up in between battles and carnage, he learned how to run while his aunt was killed in order to protect him, he mastered wordless magic when he was two years old to save his younger brother of being killed by his mother's best friend.

Soon enough it was clear that no one could be trusted, not when friends and family turned on you by a stranger's sake, and in order to preserve the lives of those who he loved he became a soldier, he fought, and he killed in the name of survival. The ideals of his mother -that belonged to the 'light' side- destroyed the remains of his family, his parents died duelling each other and his older sister was killed by one of their cousins. Nothing stayed the same after that, the last shred of innocence that Gellert had died when he killed his cousin and confidant; Teddy Lupin. 

The war ended but the unfinished business of the war-torn teenagers didn't, they wanted to fight and to establish their world without the ridiculous thinking of the adults. They understood that war was a necessity for them, after spending their whole lives fighting, peace felt foreign -peace that was the calm before the storm- and was something they didn't want when more than half of their entire kind died just so a few of them could keep on living with their hypocritical mindsets. So Ouroboros was born, in the ocean of children that lost their childhoods to a repetitive fight made by adults that were no better than kids lashing out for not getting the candy they wanted. In all form and shapes, Ouroboros had risen with Gellert Rosier as the leader.

He was no older than fourteen years old when he had created Ouroboros together with Esmeralda de Entrerríos and Olivia Carrow, both of them his distant cousins and childhood 'friends', they weren't leaders but followers, and they did wonders at being soldiers, never asking questions and obeying without a second thought. They were smart though, smart enough to anticipate the moves of the rebel group led by Harry Potter and company. They fought at his side for years until their last breaths, until their bones hurt just by blinking and their souls were shattered by the cause.

He wasn't a hero or a saviour, he wasn't a saint but neither a sinner, he was a scared child that had had enough of hypocrisy.

Gellert Rosier was a survivor.

...

War was easy enough if you were Gellert Rosier. 

It had always come to him as simple as breathing, like a weird gift given by some kind of superior entity with a suspicious amount of spare time.

However, love was something foreign like the contents of Severus Snape potions journal, mysterious and unknown to him. He had tried to love -but love hadn't tried him- he tried to love the little brother he always had put first, he had tried to love his mother and father to no avail, he had tried everything. But he couldn't love, he could not muster the chemical reaction needed to produce love or something akin to it, and he had come to terms with it. Love was expendable in a war fought by children, who were essentially swayed by his charming personality. 

At the beginning he had given big speeches in clandestine places but after a while he just gave half-smiles directed to the people, and they fell as if under a curse. 

He was twenty-one year's old when the war he had initiated ended gloriously, his enemies had perished under the power of Ouroboros, the new regime was blossoming on the whole wizarding world and his people were able to live in peace for once, their traditions and family magic returned to life, finally they could be free. Of course, nothing is as easy or simple as that, because for ten families that embraced change, there was one that didn't and just that was enough to create chaos. The United States of America were the only ones who refused to change and Gellert was going to change that, at any price.

They thought of him as weak, poor sighted with a dreamer's imagination, but they were wrong, and they would pay for it.

He would show them what it meant to be like him.


End file.
